Wicked Witch Elphaba Thropp
by Claudaujay
Summary: The lyrics of various Hamilton songs adapted so that they tell the story of everyone's favourite green-skinned witch (in other words, what happens when I'm really bored). Rated T because light swearing.
1. Wicked Witch Elphaba Thropp

**Author's Note: Summary says all. Written to the rhythm of the opening song of Hamilton, of course.**

* * *

 **Wicked Witch Elphaba Thropp:**

 **Sort've a Songfic:**

 **Galinda:** How does a green-skinned, devil spawn, daughter of a bitch and a preacher,

Hitched in the middle of a forsaken pitch of the Quadling country look around it's practically a ditch,

Grow up to be the feared Wicked Witch?

 **Morrible:** The broom-flying, gravity defying, never crying girl, never let her father's jeers break into her ears,

Peers never liked her, but her mum broke from the crowd,

Said no matter what they say or do you'll always make me proud,

 **Nessarose:** Then the mother died, giving birth to Nessarose the preacher's pride,

Leaving greeny all alone with nobody but as she cried she dried her eyes, looked up to the skies,

Had her mother died in vain? No! It's time to touch those skies, break through all those lies,

 **Frexspar:** She studied hard, getting those straight A's, all the grades she needed,

Universities fell at her knees, please, take our scholarships!

But only the best was perfect, only then could the mother rest in peace,

Finally the daughter could pay off her lease,

 **The Wizard:** And as she got upon that train, destined to arrive at Shiz in a whiz,

She thought it only just and fair that some of her pain would move elsewhere,

She brushed brown hair out of her face,

It's time for her to set the pace,

Prove to all Oz that she's an ace,

What's the name of the ace with a verdant face?

 **Elphaba:** Wicked Witch Elphaba Thropp,

My name is Wicked Witch Elphaba Thropp,

And there's a million spells I haven't cast,

So just you wait, just you wait,

 **Boq:** When she arrives at Shiz the problem is there's her and another blonde girl out of the norm,

One of them breaks trends, one of them makes trends, suddenly they're in a dorm,

"My name is Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands please",

She can't quite decide which she more loathes, her voice or her clothes,

 **Fiyero:** Though through that chatter only one thing matters, once she leaves Shiz she'll meet the Wiz-ard,

My Oz she's prudent talk about model student she means busi-ness,

She's doing well, learning spells, all she needs to know to be the Grand Vizier,

Once she leaves here, the world's her oyster, nothing to fear,

 **Dr Dillamond:** But one thing she didn't bargain on was getting on with a teacher whose career's,

In jeopardy simply cause of his race, she sympathises it's like her face, and how people judge her for that,

An incident with a pointed hat and she's got two friends:

One the same blonde who'd previously set the trends,

 **Galinda:** And though their friendship's heart-warming that's not the only thing that's blossoming,

There's romance, with the same Vinkun prince who laughed at her at the Ozdust dance,

But he's the boyfriend of her blonde bae,

Besides it's the time for their one short day,

They're off to the Emerald City,

No longer does she need your pity,

 **Chorus:** One short day in the Emerald City,

One short day in the Emerald City,

One short day in the Emerald City,

Emerald, Emerald,

 **Elphaba:** Just you wait!

 **Chorus:** Wicked Witch Elphaba Thropp,

Wicked Witch Elphaba Thropp,

They're waiting in the West for you,

You never backed down you never learned to be denied,

Oh Wicked Witch Elphaba Thropp,

Wicked Witch Elphaba Thropp,

The whole of Oz is scared of you,

They won't know what you overcame,

They won't know that they slandered your name,

All Oz, will never be the same,

Whoa oh oh,

 **Boq:** She's going to see the Wizard now look see if you can spot her,

 **Nessarose:** She's come an awful long way from the preacher's devil daughter,

 **Frexspar:** But how to be a fugitive her textbook never taught her!

 **Dr Dillamond:** Me? I tutored her,

 **Morrible and the Wizard:** Us? We ruined her,

 **Glinda:** Me? I befriended her,

 **Fiyero:** Me? I loved her,

 **Dorothy:** And me? I'm the farm girl that threw the water,

 **Chorus:** There's a million spells she hasn't cast,

So just you wait,

 **Glinda:** What's your name girl?

 **All:** Wicked Witch Elphaba Thropp!


	2. Who Mourns the Wicked

**Author's Note: The suggestion and inspiration for this chapter came from Lois117. There isn't much proper rapping in Who Lives, Who Dies, so I managed to bomb this is about an hour. :P I might make this a series, since it's actually really fun.**

* * *

 **Who Falls, Who Flies, Who Mourns the Wicked**

 **Sort've a Songfic:**

 **Elphaba:** When I think of all the things I've lost,

When I think of all the things I did,

(To Fiyero) I have you, but the cost?

 **Chorus:** Who falls, who flies, who mourns the wicked,

 **Morrible:** I'll give her this, she was the most talented witch I've ever met. I couldn't read all those Grimmerie pages if I tried... and I tried.

 **Chorus:** Who falls, who flies, who mourns the wicked,

 **Frexspar:** I should never have blamed my daughter for her mother's death. I needed an easy target... and there was no one easier to see than her **(I'm sorry, that's a mean joke)** ,

 **Chorus:** Who falls, who flies, who mourns the wicked,

 **Nessa:** Her own relatives saw her as a disgrace,

All of them could hardly bare to look at her face,

 **Boq:** To everyone in Oz she was a woman to shame,

But there'll remember her name,

 **Chorus:** Who mourns the wicked,

Who mourns the wicked,

Who mourns the wicked,

 **Female Chorus:** Glinda...

 **Glinda:** I taught Oz to live in prosperity,

 **Female Chorus:** Glinda...

 **Glinda:** I created a government to last,

I stopped living in the past,

It's not enough,

 **Female Chorus:** Glinda...

 **Glinda:** I helped release all of the monkeys who flew by your side,

 **Chistery:** She helps release us...

 **Glinda:** I try to read all of the magical pages you left me,

I can read it a little, to a certain degree,

 **Chorus:** Sense...

 **Glinda:** I rely on Sir Chuffery,

He's my perfect husband, I tell him your story,

He'll never be you Elphie,

But when I needed it most he leant me a shoulder to cry,

But I'm still not through,

I ask myself, "What would you do with more time to fly"?

Lurline, in her kindness, she gives me what you always wanted,

 **All:** A chance to fly!

 **Glinda:** I raise funds at Shiz Uni for the students like you,

 **Elphaba:** She mourns the wicked...

 **Glinda:** I speak out against animal slavery,

You could've done so much more with a chance to fly,

And when my time is up,

Have I done enough?

 **All:** Will they mourn the wicked?

 **Glinda:** Oh... how you changed me for good...

 **Chorus:** Changed me for good...

 **Glinda:** Sometimes when I think of you, of the times we spent in that Shiz dormitory,

 **Chorus:** Shiz dormitory...

 **Glinda:** Of your long brunettte hair, of the skin that you never saw the beauty of,

 **Chorus:** The beauty of,

 **Glinda:** Every face I see each day belongs to you,

Oh Elphie, I see you every time,

And when my time is up,

Have I done enough,

 **All:** Will they mourn the wicked?

 **Glinda:** Are you still defying gravity?

Up there in the sky,

 **All:** Sky...

Will they mourn the wicked,

Fly...

Who falls, who flies, who mourns the wicked.


End file.
